


New York's Sunburst

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: Drabbles and prompts [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, New York, husbands!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: I came across a photo on tumblr and i couldnt help but write a really (ridiculously) short drabble (photo included)."Imagine Klaine waking up to this view every day"





	New York's Sunburst

 

(source: http://photoblog.newyorkcityfeelings.com/post/165106937134/new-yorks-sunburst-by-papakila )

 

 

“Wakey wakey,” Blaine coos, climbing back into bed next to his husband. 

“Urgh,” Kurt groans, burying further under the covers. 

“I have coffee…” Blaine bribes. Kurt pokes his head back out from the blankets. 

“Gimme!” He makes grabby hands at the cup. With a chuckle Blaine hands it over. 

Blaine gets back out of bed, getting dressed and ready for the day while his husband becomes more human. 

Once dressed he heads through to the living room, passing via the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee. He opens the curtains to the bay windows and sits on the window seat, looking out at the streets below. 

Before long Kurt joins him. They stay there, Blaine sat down and Kurt standing behind him, watching the sun rise above the horizon. 

“Did you ever think we would be getting to wake up to this view every morning?” Kurt breaks the silence. 

Blaine looks deep into his husbands eyes.

“I always knew I would.”

 


End file.
